Stay Strong
by DepressedMessOfAGinger
Summary: TRIGGERING... I COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMEONE HURT THEMSELF AFTER READING THIS, SO READ ONLY IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT. PLEASE. My first fanfic. Tell me what you think. ! Rated for Language and Depression...
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys,! This is like my first fanfic! It's really cheesy at first, but try and stay with it? Lol.. Anyways... You're so gonna think I'm like really weird but just no hate? Please. Keep it to yourself (:

And I asked my sister for random names of celebrities. So yeah. This happened. No hating on any celebrities. I don't know any, so I don't know how they'd react under the same circumstances.

IMPORTANT: The timetable is weird, so if you're confused, just ask me and I'll clear it up for you.

* * *

Emma's POV

Sigh. This class is so boring. My teacher/uncle could not be more boring. Half the class periods are just everyone reading. Sooooooooo Stupid. Before I keep going, you must understand that I'm depressed, self harm and anorexia getting the best of me.

I live with my mom's brother, his wife Marissa, and their 8 year old daughter Elena.

No. My parents aren't dead. They are very much alive. I'm just not aloud to see them. At least my mom. I could honestly not give another shit about my father much less want to see him. The sad thing is... I still see them. Not the way you think though. They are kind of on the tabloids. All the time.

My mom. Well, she's kind of Jennifer Aniston. And my father, is yes, Brad Pitt. He's kind of the reason I'm a secret.

When my mom found out she was pregnant, he was furious. He wanted her to have a termination. She couldn't do it, but still wanted to stay with that asshole. So...long story short..I was put in my Aunt's "tummy", as Elena likes to call it, and I get to see mom about once every three months while she sends me money to go shopping and stuff like that. He still doesn't know about me and I don't plan on getting in contact with him either.

I actually haven't told anyone about me living with my English teacher/uncle, but honestly I don't want anyone to know. Not that I'm ashamed of him. I mean he's awesome and we live in a huge house, with my room about half the size of a football field. He's the best uncle ever. Basketball coach and volleyball, taught me everything he knows but, I honestly don't think it's anyone's business and quite frankly I don't want to be asked the questions.

It's really sad once you get to think about it. My best friend doesn't even know that after school and during the weekends I'm not busy with golf, which I think I got from my Aunt when I was in her oven, [LOL I just couldn't help myself, Sorry if that was really weird and awkward] or homework, I'm partying with people like Demi Lovato, my closest friend in the business, and other celebrities. I'm pretty sure EVERYONE in the business knows about me EXCEPT my own father and his "fiancee" or whatever they are. The best part is Justin, mom's fiancee, loves me. He feels more like a dad than a new "conquest" of my mom.

Anyways, now my mom's in an interview with Ellen Degeneres, which I get to hear directly thanks to my earpiece. My uncle's got one too and we're both trying not to laugh after the story of mom stalking Clint Eastwood. [Score. I remembered that interview :D] Mom AND Ellen both have earpieces in because Ellen insisted after finding mom while she was in the process of putting hers in.

And then out of nowhere I hear Ellen ask mom "So Jen, I know you wanted to tell the world something, I know what it is, because I'm Ellen *cue laughter* but you said you were ready to announce the BIG secret."

And that's when my heart practically stopped and I could see my uncle frantically pull his head out from his book he was reading and give me that look of "damn, we're screwed." I knew what mom was about to say, but I had to hear it myself first.

"So, Ellen, I'm addressing Ellen but I'm practically saying it to the world, as you may know I was married to Brad Pitt for about 5 years. What you don't know is that after about a year of marriage I had found out I was pregnant." I heard the whole audience gasp the moment the word came out but she continued.. " My ex-husband had wanted me to get a termination or he would leave. At the time I was still madly in love with Brad and would do anything to keep him by my side, but I couldn't kill my baby girl. She's my world. So instead of getting a termination I simply placed her in another woman's body, my brother's wife. Luckily the operation went well and there was no damage to my sweet girl. My baby girl was born healthy on August 22, 1997 [Random date, lol] and is still here today. What you, the audience, doesn't know is she's actually listening right now, at school, through earpieces that both me and Ellen have in our ears right now. I believe we can actually put her on skype if you wouldn't mind..."

"Nope, just give us a few seconds to set it up.." I'm guessing that's a sound guy from behind the scenes.

"Emma, baby girl, do you mind getting on skype?" I heard the smile in her voice. She's probably relieved the secret's out now. I don't blame her, I'm much more relieved though, having to wear a mask and so much makeup everyday gets tiring after about the first day.

"Nope," I replied. It was so quiet in the classroom that when I began to talk, everyone's face turned to me.

"Hold on Jen, let me get out my computer." my uncle said.

I heard a faint okay from mom but was drowned out by the questions coming out of all the students. "Whos' Jen?" "Who are you talking to?" "You're so weird" "No wonder you're weird, your fatness overpowers your brain." This is kinda what happens everyday. I wish they knew what their words did to me.

"Emma, sweetie, you can get out of your disguise now, the secrets out." I heard my uncle say. I didn't reply, I just nodded and started to wipe away all the makeup and tear away the "tissue" that made me look so much uglier, but didn't make it much worse, I was still fairly ugly. This is what my father did to me, this is what they do to me and I have no way out of it. I was in that place again where I hear everything but I'm numb. This is one of the things they do to me. Make me numb to any happiness. I hate being so God damn weak. I'll just worry about that later, right now I need to get ready.

I was already in my makeup that I would wear to things like red carpet shows and parties so it didn't take long for me to change from Emma normal girl Smith to Emma fucking Aniston. I didn't even bother to look at the reactions of the others. I didn't want the feeling of victory. I looked down at my wrists and remembered to put on some bracelets real quick. Damn. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. 'Emma. You can do this. Stay Strong until later. Don't cry.' These thoughts kept running through my mind, and finally I believed them. I hadn't even realized that I had already changed into my somewhat dark look of black leather jacket and high heeled boots until my uncle called me over to the computer. He walked past me and I swear I heard him whisper "Those dumb asses have no idea."

I looked up and realized everyone was staring at me, most in awe. Had I not literally just took off my disguise right in front of them, they would have never known it was me. I took a deep breath and finally turned the camera to look at me, it was only looking at a blank wall at the time. I put a killer smile on my face right before the camera pointed on me.

* * *

Leaving it there! Tell me what you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ohmygoodness I got a follower...lol...I love you. I dont even know you, but I love you.

ANYWAYS before this gets any more awkward, lets just continue the storyyy!

So if you forgot what happened...

Emma just turned that computer towards her...and READ!

* * *

Emma's POV

I look at the screen, Mom's smirking at me and Ellen as well...but I think they hooked their computer screen up to the tvs behind them because as soon as I turned the camera towards me I heard a gasp. Poor old ladies, not having a life outside of the celebrity drama. (LOL no offense, I love Ellen's audience)

"Hey Mom!" My smile is so forced I feel like my cheeks are gonna burn for the next year, but I gotta keep it up, wouldn't want it to look that I'm ungrateful.!

"Hey sweetie, how you are you?" Depressed, Tired, Hating my life, Not eating...list could go on and on.

"I'm doing pretty good now. I think the audience is in shock right now." I giggle. That's actually probably true, and I wish I could see their reactions.

"So, sweetie, I know you're in school right now, but would you mind telling the audience our story?" I knew she was going to ask me to do it. I knew it. She knows I hate saying the story. Oh well. I make it sound more like I'm the victim here, so it's probably for the publicity.

"As everyone knows, my mom was in a relationship with Brad Pitt. They were still settling in when mom had found she was pregnant with me." Cue the fake sniffle. "Dad didn't want me, at least not then, so he told mom to have an abortion or he would leave her.. Mom wanted us both, so instead of having an abortion, I was basically baked in someone else's oven. At least, that's what my sister says." Gasps again. Okay ladies, get a life. "My sister's not related to me by blood, she's the daughter of my 'oven'," I say while putting fake quotations in the air, "and I love her to death. She's just like a real sister to me. Anyways, I've been living with my uncle and aunt for the past, well, 15 years of my life."

"Wow. Emma, Jen I had no idea it was that serious. Emma do you mind coming down to the studio tomorrow with your Mom? We can have an exclusive interview with you two! It'll be great." Ellen asked. I knew she was gonna ask that two. 2 points for Emma. I called it twice in a row.

"Umm...yeah. That's fine Ellen! I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow then!" I said. Trying to sound at least a little enthusiastic about it. There's no way in hell I'll ever be excited for a double interview with me and Mom.

"Great! We'll let you get back to your studying. It was nice seeing you Emma, and I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"See you." I say as I close the laptop.

I just realized I haven't seen any reactions from any of my classmates yet, so I look up and everyone seems in awe. I stand up and roll my eyes. I knew they were gonna treat me different after I change out of my disguise. I look over to my best friend, Hannah, and I think I see pain in her eyes. I know she wants an explanation, but before I can even walk towards her, I'm jumped by someone...

* * *

Leaving it there, because well..that was a lot of writing for today.! Lol. I love yhu!


	3. Chapter 3

_So my computer is a fucking idiot, I'm sorry, my lovely follower. _

_I've had golf practice and other shit, so I'm sorry this is so late. I love you, forgive me?_

_I reread what I've written and I'm like shit, did I write that? That's embarrassing. _

_Whatever. You don't know who I am, so hahaha. :3 _

_Anyways, Emma's bi, btws. Ok. Love you. Bye. _

_AND TO THE STORY! *Raising metaphorical sword*_

* * *

Emma's POV

I was jumped by someone...

Ah. Casey. Don't scare me like that. Shit.

"Guess whooo?" I hear her yell. Again, shit Casey. Volume control.

"Would it be my girlfriend?" I smirk, mess with Casey time.

"Ahh, yes, but my darling, what is my name?"

"Well, Courtney, isn't it obvious?" I'm holding in my laughter that is bound to come bursting out any second.

She hits me on the arm then jumps off. She's used to my teasing, sadly.

I turn around and give her a kiss. I know I won't be able to do it in public anymore. There'll be too much bad publicity as it is, don't need any more.

Her hands are around my neck and mine on her waist. Perfect. She tries to deepen the kiss, but of course not! That would look bad! Stupid ass celebrity status.

I pull away and look at her with saddened eyes. Luckily she understands and gives me a peck on the cheek. Just then, mom's manager storms in looking furious. Understandable. I would be, had Casey not walked in just a few seconds ago. Bracing myself, I fake smile at her. I don't exactly get along with her very well, and knowing her, she'll probably blame this on me.

As if on cue she starts yelling "EMMA! WHAT THE HELL? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET! WE AGREED TOGETHER THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE KNOWN ACROSS THE WORLD. NOW, THANKS TO YOU, I HAVE TO PLAN A LOT OF PRESS CONFERENCES AS WELL AS INTERVIEWS TO GET THIS SORTED OUT!"

Keeping my voice steady, although I'm boiling inside, I reply "I actually didn't want this, if you remember. Mom wanted to come out over 5 years ago, but I said no. I still haven't changed my mind. It's too late now though, it's out, so deal with it." I grit my teeth at the end, not wanting to scream at her. I know I'll forever regret that one.

"FINE. Go get in the car. We're meeting Brad's manager and your mom at a Mexican restaurant."  
Woaah. Wait, Brad's manager? What the fuck? No. I don't wanna see him or anyone he's affiliated with. Nope. Not gonna happen dude.

"Umm. No I'm not. There's no way in hell that I'm seeing my father or anyone he's affiliated with." I say.

"He wouldn't want to see you either, a piece of whore. I wouldn't call you my daughter if I was him. He didn't even want you. I wouldn't want you either if I was in his shoes. Or your mom's. I honestly don't know why she would. I don't even know her, but I know she's blind, because your fat and ugliness is way overwhelming." I hear Blair say. No one has said a single thing since the whole skype date and I should've expected this.

I turn around at her and before I can say anything else, I see Casey 5 feet away and taking back her fist. I hear a scream and Blair's on the ground holding her cheek. None of my security, who walked in with mom's manager, even bothered to try and control Casey. They all know that if someone messes with the bosses daughter, there's hell to pay. At least, when they're in the room. Or Casey.

She knows that if she does go farther however, she will be held back. So she walks back to me and gives me a peck on the cheek like nothing happened.

But I don't react.

I'm probably as white as a ghost, and I know that everything she has said about me is true. I turn around and run out of the room.

I hear Casey and my uncle calling out for me, but I don't even turn around. I just keep running. All the way to the bathroom.

After what felt like an eternity of running, I found myself sitting on the bathroom floor in the handicap stall, looking at the ground. I feel tears running down my cheek, and I don't bother to wipe them off. I just sit there and cry.

I feel arms wrap around me and pull me in to a hug. I look up to see Hannah squeezing me as tight as possible with her chin on my head and her eyes shut tight. One tear falls down on to her cheek. I reach up and brush it off. She doesn't need to cry over me. I'm worthless shit anyways. Who would want me? Why is she even wasting her time on me.

Those questions are circling around in my head. I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it.

"I don't know who exactly you are, your identity or any of that shit. I just know that you are still my best friend and I will never leave you." I nod. That's all I could do at the moment. There's now way I could get a word in without breaking down even more.

"Can I see your arms, Emma?"

I just shake my head. How could she know? I don't know. I thought I was careful about it. I thought no one had seen them.

She ignores my protests, and pulls my bracelets off. She stares at them for about a minute and I look at her face. Her expression doesn't change. She leans down and kisses them. All of them. After almost 100 kisses and many of my tears, she goes to my other arm and places sweet butterflies on every one of them.

She finishes and looks up at me. We look at each other for a few minutes.

My eyes are finally starting to dry. She gets up and pulls me up with her. She pulls my bracelets back on for me. I fix my makeup and we leave together. She grabs my hand in hers as we head out.

We don't talk. We don't need to. I knew she didn't understand everything, and I knew she wasn't going to leave. Ever. We head towards class and as we walk in, I see the last person I wanted to at the moment...

* * *

GASPPP! Who's it gonna be? Any guesses?  
It's getting deeeeeeeep. Really deeeep. Wooooah. Deep.

(I'm hugging you right now) I dunno why. I just enjoy making moments awkward.

Bayyyye. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Holy chiz, I'm updating twice in 3 days. I guess I'm really desperate for human interaction.

Where did we leave off? Ohhh yeah. I remember.

AND TO THE STORY! (Through the woods to grandmother's house we go)

* * *

Hannah's POV

I knew she self harmed. I never asked her, but I kind of always knew. I knew I had made her feel better when I kissed her scars. And I know that she will never be alone. I don't even know who she is exactly but I do know that I love her. Yes, love her. And even though it kills me to see her with that Casey chick, doesn't mean I'll leave her.

We're walking towards the class, which is luckily almost a 2 minute walk, letting me hold her hand for almost the entire time. I let go of her hand and open the door. I see Emma turn pale as she looks inside.

A blonde beauty has her back turned and out of the corner of my eye I see Emma about to make a run for it, but before she has the chance, the woman turns and I hear her call Emma's name.

Emma's POV

We head towards class and as we walk in, I see the last person I wanted to at the moment...  
Demi, as in Lovato, is standing with her back pointed towards me. She hasn't seen me yet! I can make a run for it. Somehow she always knows when I've been crying, not even Casey knows when I've been crying. I don't wanna talk about this so as I turn around without facing Hannah. Before I can make a run for it, I hear my name being called. Shit.

Too slow Emma. _Well that would make sense Emma, whales don't move very fast. You should be proud of the fact that your knees can actually support your weight! _

My eyes shut tight, as I try to fight the war going on inside my head. I pivot on my heel with my eyes still shut tight and slowly open them. Her hazel eyes are staring back at me with confusion and a little bit of worry in them. Shit. She already knows. I didn't even have to talk that time. What a record!

She grabs my hand and kisses it. I just look at her and give her a weak smile.

"Ready to go? I get to drive you! Jen wants you to bring Hannah and Casey with you as well. She knows that you want to explain everything to Hannah and no one will know you and Casey are dating." She says, trying to make me think positive about this. She knows I hate this.

"Okay" I reply. I don't even bother to sound enthusiastic about it. I grab my bag and drag Casey and Hannah with me.

* * *

And done for today! Because me tired.

Goodnight :) I mean it's midnight somewhere, right?


End file.
